Total Drama Island Returns
by CrashDog55
Summary: This is Season 6 of Total Drama, all new characters, but back to the challenges of the first season,
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

_**So here it is Total Drama Island OCs chapter 1 I do want to apologize for the grammar and stuff right now I don't have an editor PM if you would be willing to edit for me  
><strong>_

Opens on The Dock of Shame

Yo we're coming at you live from camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Muskoka Ontario I'm your host Chris Mclean - dropping the newest season of total drama here's the deal 22 new campers will be coming in today for the next season of Total Drama. Every week they will compete with one another in different challenges and each week one camper will be sent home till we are down to the finalists who will battle for 1 million dollars like season 1 we have 22 campers also like season 1 all of the challenges will be the same one thing that will be different is when each camper arrives they will have a little time to tell our readers about themselves in our outhouse Confessional lets welcome our Campers

The first boat that pulled up produced a colorfully-dressed Asian man with a furrowed brow to contrast his muscular body and his light brown fauxhawk. Chris allotted himself a small smirk that went unnoticed by the boy.

"Ah, Derek. Welcome to our little corner of Heaven."

Derek scoffed as an acknowledgment before reburying his face in a manuscript. Chris tapped his foot impatiently at the growing awkward silence before gesturing over to the end of the dock.

"Go stand over there, man."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

[Switch to Confessional-Derek]

Well I'm supposed to tell you guys about me so here it goes I was born and raised in White Rock British Columbia I'm 16. I love writing more than anything else, in fact at school, I'm the president of the writing club, and I hope one day to make it big with my stories. I also enjoy sports though I'm not always in the mood to play them. My worst fear would have to be getting buried alive it would freak me out. My skills include writing, playing some sports and singing and lastly my weakness would have to be my sense of direction it totally sucks.

[Switch to Dock]

The Second boat arrived and out of it came a girl dressed in very skimpy black clothing[ her hair styled like Dawn's from TDRotI]

"ah welcome Tina this is where you get to spend the next 8 weeks if you're lucky

Tina looked around and saw it was the same island as season one and was happy about she also spotted Derek standing in the corned writing away and she thought and people call me unsocial

[Switch to Confessional-Tina]

Well some stuff about me first I have been homeschooled my whole life and suckers there ain't nothing wrong with me so just shut it. I like school, hanging with friends and going swimming. I really dislike people who are mean and I hate bullying. I'm very smart and friendly I hoping that will get me far in this season and to be honest I'm a little I'm worried about the fact that I'm not that fast I'm 17 and the reason I entered the show it to prove to the world that this show and homeschoolers can mix. Wait what do you mean, I have to list my greatest fear on here, you know chris will use it Against us, fine its being buried alive.

[Switch to Dock]

"Well we will see wont we" said Chris laughing as the third boat arrived, And welcome our third Camper Kale. A younger man [with similar build to Alejandro from TDWT] wearing a black and white jacket T-Shirt and jeans and a Nike head band appeared on the dock

Hey Chris it's great to meet you is this all we got is a stupid writer and some Pretty Girl this is in the Bag

[Switch to Confessional-Kale]

Well here goes nothing I love making friends but sometimes I get really shy so it takes some time I also love playing sports and I'm really good at them I can run really fast and for long periods of time. Another that I hope comes in handy is that I can go without water for three whole days and I have no Fear also I'm 17

[Switch to Dock]

The fourth boat docked and a girl who was dressed in all pink [the design is like Sky's from TDPI]her blonde hair was styled into a wavy mess

"Hello Abby welcome to the island"

Tina went to shake her hand but Abby just walked past glaring at her

[Switch to Confessional-Abby]

So a little about me (she starts to smoke) I came to win I and I will win and if anyone gets in my way I will have to cut them out of the picture (pulls out knife) my fear I don't know why I have to tell you but I would hate getting in a fight without my weapons, my skills I'm super-fast and I think on my feet I had to if I wanted to remain living these last few years. my life has been hard my parents died when I was five I was sent to foster care till I was 18 then I was in and of prison not the best life ok and that's why I came on this stupid show was to show the world I'm a somebody and I will win [puts knife away]

[Switch to Dock]

The next boat arrived and out walked a teen wearing simple clothes with shaggy brown hair

"Welcome Caleb"

Hey all it's an honor to be here. I love this show.

[Switch to Confessional-Caleb]

Hey TV world so as they said my name is Caleb and I have been homeschooled my whole life. I love Total Drama among other TV shows I love making friends and I hate losing friends and hopefully I can win this. Oh and I would rather get hurt to win then lose

[Switch to Dock]

The next boat pulled up and out of it came a girl covered in all black and a sword on her back she nods at Chris as she walked by

"Jesse welcome to total drama"

She just glared at him

"Ok would you move to the end of the dock with the others?"

She walks past the other campers glaring at all of them in turn after she passed by Tina whispered to Derek wow she is weird and kind of scares me Derek just nodded

[Switch to Confessional-Jesse]

You want to know about me first I don't talk much second I'm deadly with all weapons and I'm a freakin' ninja really I was trained most my life by monks so don't mess with me because I'm here for the money oh and my fear the color pink it's just too girly

[Switch to Dock]

From the 7th boat came a short but muscular man with a brown fauxhawk he was wearing a simple black V-neck and blue Jeans

"Hello Mark"

Hey Chris it's great to be here you know this is the first step to making my dreams happen

[Switch to Confessional-Mark]

Hey all your looking at Mark the next TD winner and the next champion wrestler when I win the money it will all go Into making me a pro wrestler so stand back because Mark is coming for his dreams, also I'm Very energetic, determined and a little goofy at times. Two more things you should now first I don't take orders from anyone and second I'm 17

[Switch to Dock]

The 8th boat docked and from it came a short white girl wearing sweater vest, glasses and tights

Welcome to Total Drama Stevie

It's so incredulous to meet you said Stevie speaking with a lisp

[Switch to Confessional-Stevie]

(Talking with a lisp) hey all I'm Stevie I'm so happy to be on Total Drama people call me somewhat of a nerd maybe it's true I really like books I hate Rap music and my fears are of Dolls and Young children and if I win I will be building a mega library so let's do this

[Switch to Dock]

The 9th boat pulled up and from it came a boy with red hair who was wearing mostly black clothes which included a beanie and his green shoes completed the look.

"Welcome to Total Drama Zack"

"Psyched to be here"

[Switch to Confessional-Zack]

Hey all I'm Zack so a so some stuff you should know I'm funny, athletic, outgoing, and can be a bit of a prankster. And the Reason I came on this show is to show everyone who thought I would never do anything right that I can and will do this right

[Switch to Dock]

"Are you ready for camper number 10 well here she comes please welcome Raquel"

An Asian girl about 5' appeared wearing lots of different colors and most of her wardrobe included pictures of Candy her hair was styled into 3 different ponytails the first being pink, the second was Mauve and the last was light blue.

"Happy to be here Chris"

Tine ran up and told her how much she liked her outfit and Raquel thanked her and they both went to stand together on the edge of the dock

[Switch to Confessional-Raquel]

Hey all I was born and raised my whole life in the united states in my family's candy store it has always been my dream to live there and run it one day but we have hit hard times and if I don't win the show the candy store could close so that's why I'm here and hopefully my love for the store will guide me to the end. So anyway my worst fear would be needles they just really worry me I don't even know why. I dislike bullies and mayonnaise. In my spare time I listen to music and sing alone and I'm 16.

[Switch to Dock]

"Next up is Kyle [looks down at notes] Hey Chef who is this one its says he is 70 that is way too old for this show"

"Well Said Chef we were out of auditions and I think he can make it far enough and if not he wanted to be here so I say let him"

"Well we shall see please welcome Kyle"

An older man dressed in camouflaged cargo pants and shirt walked out of the 11th boat his white hair was styled into a Mohawk and he had a 7" beard.

[Switch to Confessional-Kyle]

Well let's see stuff that may help me win for one I was in the army for 50 years. I like being in charge and I will mold my team into a winning machine. I hate crybabies, suck it up and keep going. And my fear is become inactive I like to keep moving.

[Switch to Dock]

"We are now on to camper 11[the 11th boat pulled up] welcome Lucille."

"Hey glad to be here but please call me Lucy"

She was 17 and her burgundy hair was in a wild ponytail and she had a few freckles. Her wardrobe included a shoulder less blouse, skintight jeans, combat boots, and fingerless gloves.

"Hey Lucy I'm Caleb it great to meet you"

"Glad to meet you as well"

[Switch to Confessional-Lucy]

So I was born and raised in Springfield Illinois. I heard my first rock N' Roll music when I was 3 it was by DiamondBack and when I was 13 I received this[ pulled out an electric guitar] and I never leave home without it

[Switch to Dock]

"Next we have something different and only seen once on total drama a set of twins"

Out of the boat walked Sarah and Ralph both were 16 and had brown hair [Sarah looked like and dressed like Dakota from TDRotI while Ralph looked and Dressed like Cody from TDI]

"Nice to meet both of you"

"Well said Ralph nice to be here I see the ladies have already arrived" [as he said this he and Tina looked at each other and smiled and he went to stand next to her during this Sarah just rolled her eyes]

[Switch to Confessional-Sarah]

So hey all I'm Sarah I grew up with my stupid twin brother he is a real Nerd and can't do anything right. Well enough about him now on to me I really enjoy playing sports in fact I play several for play my school including playing on the guy's football team. I like cute guys, sports and winning. I dislike nerds, losing, and of course Ralph. My biggest fear would have to be snakes for some reason I just hate them. And The reason I entered well I want the money and the fame but the real reason is I heard Ralph was signing up and I thought if they let a stupid nerd on then I should be able to beat all the idiots on this show.

[Switch to Confessional-Ralph]

First things first that Tina girl is divine I just hope she's ok with dating a hot, book, loving man. Well my likes include girls, books, and learning. And the thing I dislike most would have to be Jocks they always still my girl and it's messed up. My biggest weakness would have to be that if I girl I find pretty asks me to do something I must do it. And the last thing is my fear and that would have to be my sister I just hope we get different teams.

[Switch to Dock]

"Well since chef had already let the oldest camper on in history I guess it all made sense to let the youngest as well at only 13 here is Elaine"

So out walked Elaine wearing a purple bra and black sweat pants and her black hair was styled into pigtails.

"Hey all glad to be here and Chris, Chef it's great to meet you and you guys you may be thinking you love total drama but I love it more"

[Switch to Confessional-Elaine]

Well I love Total Drama I have watched it all over and over again my favorite character is Sierra the show was good but it got much better in season 3 mostly because Sierra is just like me we both know everything about everyone on the show. And to tell you the truth I don't care if I win I just wanted to be on Total Drama so when I go home I will just pick up on my blogs and make new ones for the people I will meet.

[Switch to Confessional-Chris]

After the cast we have so far that is the last time Chef goes though the Auditions.

[Switch to Dock]

"Please welcome Jacque also known as Tez, Lacour, [while Chris was speaking he exited the boat, he was wearing a gray T-shirt and black sweat pants. He just stood next to Chris while he kept speaking] Zach Tomlinson, Wolf, Jonny Quickfeet, wow man you have a lot of names on here what's the big deal"

"Well man when you run from the law as much as I do you have to change your name sometimes"

[Stevie ran up to him and hugged him saying it was ok he was with friends now]

[Switch to Confessional-Jacque]

Well hey I'm Jacque I love to make people look like idiots, and hey normally it's easy, and now I have some new people to mess with. One thing that I think will really help me in this game is people can't lie to me, I see right through them. Sometimes when I get angry I start to speak Spanish or French. And my greatest fear would to be left alone again.

[Switch to Dock]

[The next boat docked and a Guatemalan girl who had one red eye and one gold eye. Two dragon tattoos [one on each arm] was wearing white shorts, a white shirt and blue and white tennis shoes. She had three earrings in her left ear and five in her right and piercings on her lower lip and tongue and her long wavy hair was rainbow colored.

"Well Welcome [looked a little freaked out] Minarine good to have you"

[Switch to Confessional-Chris]

Yeah Chef your done picking campers

[Switch to Dock]

"Call me Mina you guys got the letter about my allergies to pistachios and don't give me some stupid answer like you did to Noah on season 1"

"Yeah Chef takes care of all that"

[Switch to Confessional-Chef]

Oops I should make a note of that…. Nah [starts to laugh]

[Switch to Confessional-Mina]

Well let's see so my biggest fear would have to be Ventriloquist dummies. And I have a small fear I will get voted out early because of how messy I'm I just that my speed makes up for it and I Came on this show for the money

[Switch to Dock]

[Chef talking] "Next we have the only constant that has been forced on to total drama"

Out of the boat came a 17 year old with long white which forms a straight bang high across his forehead. He was wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans, and a very old watch.

[Back to Chris] "Welcome Wilford glad to have you on the show"

[Wilford just nods and walked passed them saluting Kyle on his way to the end of the dock.

[Switch to Confessional-Wilford]

Well like they said it's not my choice to be on this show but I have been ordered to win and that is my job I enjoy having peace and order also I really like soccer. My biggest fear is being alone and I'm here because I have to win

[Switch to Dock]

The 19th boat docked and from it came a 16 year old with hazel brown eyes and her ginger hair was in a updo braid. She was wearing white Greek toga, sandals and some golden jewelry.

"Very nice to meet you Diana"

"Likewise Chris and I thank you and the Goddess Tyche for letting me join in such a contest"

[Switch to Confessional-Diana]

Hey all I have been chosen by the Gods to be in this show which means winning is far more in my favor. In my free time I enjoy swimming and studying Greek Mythology. My favorite Goddess is Hera. And sometimes I just start to pray to my Gods which is why I think I will win this year.

[Switch to Dock]

"Now the moment you have all be waiting the last campers of this season Colleen and Colin also twins"

They both walked out of the boat smiling Colleen [who looked a lot like Katie from TDI] was wearing a purple dress with am aqua tie, a green sweater, black yoga pants, and black boots. And Colin was wearing a purple hoodie, a green T-shirt with the letters CV on it, black cargo shorts, black sneakers, and purple glasses.

[Stevie again ran up and grabbed both of them into a group again saying it's nice to meet you both]

[Switch to Confessional-Colleen]

Well both my brother and I grew up most of our lives without father it kind of makes a strong bond between us because our mom works a lot it was just us most of the time. On to a lighter note I'm very athletic and love sports I came for the money but will not lose friendship for it and the only thing I really worried about is I'm not that smart.

[Switch to Confessional-Colin]

Well I a little bit of a greeky, nerdy type of person. I'm very glad my sister is we have always watched each other's backs. We like to tease a lot but honestly without her I don't know what I would do. Well onto me I like video games sarcasm and anime. But I fear and dislike all bugs they just creep me out my biggest problem is I tire out super easily I entered to meet some new people and to have some fun

[Switch to campfire pit]

As you can see we are back at camp Wawanakwa the very place this show started. Look around you the people next to you will be your friends, your team, your enemy, get to know them and find out who you can trust because in a matter of time there will only be one of your left who will then receive one million dollars"

[Sarah and Jacque where in the comer chatting]

"This year we are going back to the original team names so if I call your name go over there you will be the Screaming Gophers Sarah, Jacque, [they smiled at each other as they moved over to the other side of the campfire] Elaine, Kyle, Mina, Mark, Stevie, Kale, Abby, Derek, and Tina. [Kyle] "as long as I'm here I will do my best to help us work together for the common goal" And as for the rest of you, you will be on the Killer Bass so when I call your name please move over there Caleb, Colleen, Ralph, Diana, Colin, Lucy, Wilford, Raquel, Zack, Jesse, and AJ [Colleen and Colin Fisted Bumped]

[Switch to Confessional-Kyle]

Well at least I did not end up with all the idiots I think Sarah, Jacque, Mark and Abby can hold their own not sure about the rest of them

[Switch to Confessional-Colin]

I'm glad to have the same team as Colleen we work well together

[Switch to Cabins]

[The campers where moving into their cabins and Ralph was already trying to hit on Tina but his flirting was really sucked] Sarah and Jacque where also talking then she left to put a spider in his sleeping bag and she explained to Jacque how much he hated them and they both started laughing]

[Switch to Mess Hall]

"So this is a twist that we have never done on Total Drama since we are back at the Island where it all started we will be doing the same challenges as the first season so you better get ready to get wet"

**_well there is chapter one tell me what you think you think and also please review who you want to go home or if you want yours to be secret PM me it but chapter 2 can not go up till I have someone going home. also if your character is off let me know and I will work on fixing it _**

**_the auditions that some people sent in with their character_**

Colin

Audition tape: "Hai! I'm Colin Voice. My friends call me CV. I'd really like it if you picked me for Total Drama! The biggest reason I want to join is for the experience. Although, winning a whole bunch of money also would be really awesome. So why not pick me?"

Colleen

Audition tape: "Heyy! I'm Colleen. So, you should pick me to be on Total Drama because I'm extremely nice, get along with everyone, and I'm very athletic. And if I win, I can tease my brother about it! So, I hope you choose me! Bye!"

Derek

Audition Tape: Derek is standing in front of the titular attraction of White Rock. He is positioning the camera aimed at him. He steps back and speaks.  
>Derek: Hey there! My name's Derek; I'm a writer and a pretty good one. I've decided to compete in Total Drama for several reasons. One To win the prize money, and two, I'm hoping It will bring me into fame so that I can make my stories more popular. I'm president of my school's writing club y'know. Just pointing that out. Anyway, I know for a FACT that I'll be the one to win Total Drama for my friends here at White Rock. 'Cause with them cheering me on, I'm ready for anything that comes my way.<br>*Tape ends*

Diana

Audition: *Camera starts with a group of people looking at a guy in front of them* "And the one the gods have chosen is... Diana!"  
>*Video cuts off and start again with Diana in front of the camera* "Hello my name is Diana, yeah i know like the roman goddess of the moon and the hunt, which is ironic cause i don't like hunts and hunting games." She says smiling.<p>

"And i have been chosen by the gods to audition and hopefully win the million dollars so that our community can buy our very own island where you only believe in Greek mythology, Yay!" She shakes her hand in excitement "Maybe, I even can get some people to join us".

"Well that was all, I pray to the goddess Tyche that you pick me, Bye!"*Video cuts off*

Jacque

Audition tape:  
>The video starts off with showing Jacque writing down some notes in his notebook at his desk in his room at St. Martin's. he then looks at the camera.<br>"Hey. Jacque is the name. Conning people out of their hard earned money is my game. It's my free time so I have to make it quick. Or else Sister Rougeux or some dude I tricked will bust in here & ruin my audition. I'm just jotting down some notes for my next scheme. I would release them on this video. But if it is shown to viewers all over the world, my ideas would be stolen. I can bring drama to your show if you select me. Some of my ideas may come in handy if you need them. I also desperately want to leave this orphanage. It's too uptight here at St. Martin's. So please pick me." The camera then turns off.

Kale

Audition:hey kale here I wanna be on your show I be a fierce competitor all about the money if I win ill buy a island in fiji for the rest of contestants

Raguel

Audition Tape: Raquel is seen in the middle of her family's store. The places seems to be entirely themed after sweets (Think of The Sims 3; Katy Perry Sweet Treats). Raquel's outfit seems to fit in perfectly with the place.  
>Raquel: Hey there! I'm Raquel. I live with my family above this place; my families shop!<br>She then points the camera around the store. There are a few customers seated every few seats, but not much.  
>Raquel: As you can see, business is a bit slow, and we are only, just making by. But that will change soon!<br>She points the camera back to herself.  
>Raquel: If I win the next season of Total Drama. I will use the money to bring this place back to it's prime. I can easily see this place packed like it used to be back when I was eight. So, pick me! You won't regret it<p>

Wilford

(Rather than an audition, I opted to show an excerpt of Wilford meeting an intruder in his everyday life, where you can get a better idea of who he is)

Wilford: You there. Boy. You're committing a crime. One step closer and the penalty is death. Boy, what is your name?

Al: It's Al. Just Al.

Wilford: You're under arrest...by...for the jurisdic...for...DEAR GOD, WHAT IS THAT?

They stood before a giant purple forcefield, lighting covers it, and it cannot be seen inside.

Al: You mean YOU don't know?

Wilford: It's my first day here, do YOU know what it is?

Al: I thought I heard something. I cry for help.

Wilford: I was told to protect this area. I didn't know this was here.

Al: It looks like lightning surrounds it. I'm afraid if I jump ship, I'll get zapped. I can't just ignore what I heard.

Wilford: Al, do you know about the prison?

Al: No, what prison?

Wilford: We...we lock up people who can do things like this, create something from nothing, shoot lightning out of their hands. That was my old job.

Al: And this still surprises you?

Wilford: I'm just a soldier. I'm not supposed to question the things I see.

**_Thanks for reading remember to review_**


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

_**Well Thanks for Reading the first chapter and voting some will be going home today I worked got some ideas for the format also somehow AJ's welcome was cut from my story so here it is **_

(Switch to Dock)

The next boat arrived and from it came a boy wearing a blue shirt with the image of a Yin-Yang symbol on it, and black basketball shorts and for some reason he Carried a dry erase board  
>"Hello AJ welcome to your new home at least for the time being"<br>(Writing on the Dry erase board) good to be here and nice to meet all the other campers  
>(Switch to Confessional-AJ)<br>(Writing on the Dry Erase Board) so I came on this show after being on American ninja and I was the youngest person to ever a appear on that show appearing at only 17. As for my hobbies I enjoy Training for American Ninja Warrior, Reading, Listening to Music, and Drawing on my Dry Erase Board. And the last thing you should know about me is that biggest fear is having to talk in front of others because my voice is messed up.

_**So on to Chapter 2 this is where the new format will start**_

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island OCs. Last time on Total Drama we met 22 new campers who were then spilt into two teams. Today one of those team will be sending someone home."

**Plays theme song the full minute version**

**Opens on the cliff**

"So as some of you remember from season 1. The first challenge involves jumping off a 1000 foot cliff, into the water below. If you look now you will see that there are two sections roped off. The bigger one contains man eating Sharks, and you can see in that area there is a smaller section. That is the shark free zone and your target area. Good luck, Killer Bass you're up first."

(Caleb) "Well guys I will go first."  
>He ran towards the end of the cliff, and jumped screaming in excitement and terror, as he fell into the safe zone.<p>

**Switch to Confessional-Caleb**  
>I was a little worried about that challenge. I have always had a small fear of heights, but I was not going to let that get in the way of winning.<p>

**Switch to Cliff**

(Wilford) "Well I'm going in watch out below" with those few words Wilford jumped, over the cliff.

Jesse Straightened here sword, glared at her team, and jumped in.

(Zack) "Well here goes nothing. People of the world, who thought I would never get anywhere. While look at me now." Then Zack jumped, and landed in the safe zone.

[AJ] Writing on the dry Erase board "Hey guys I can't Do this I have a fear of heights I'm sorry"

"That is ok AJ, but as you know that also makes you, a chicken. So please walk down to the beach"

**Switch to Confessional-AJ**

Writing on the Dry Erase Board I felt really bad letting my team down. I just could not bring my self to jump.

**Switch to Confessional-Ralph**

I was about to chicken out, but then two thoughts came to mind if i chicken out, what would Tina think about me, and second its not like anyone died in season 1

**Switch to Cliff**

Ralph looked over at The gophers smiling at Tina then he ran and jumped into the water below.

**Switch to Confessional-Sarah **

That little nerd jumped. I did not see that coming at all.

**Switch to Confessional-Tina**

Ralph is soo cute, but i did not come on this show to find a Relationship. So i will just have to ignore him.

**Switch to Cliff**

[Colin Speaking to Colleen] "I"m not sure if I can jump"

[Colleen] Well I will Jump right before you, that way you can see its safe."

So Colleen Ran and gracefully dived into the ocean, landing smoothly in the safe zone.

[Colin] "Well here goes nothing" Running he jumped and landed as a cannon ball.

[Lucy] "Well who is next."

[Diana] " before I can jump i must pray to my God's"

[Raquel] "Then I will go next followed by Lucy and you can go last."

Diana started to pray, while Raquel got ready to jump. she looked a little worried, but if she was it only lasted a second. Then she jumped and landed in the water below.

[Lucy] "guess that means I'm up lets do this" She ran full force towards the edge of the cliff, screaming then she jumped. As everyone looked down, they could see that she had indeed, landed in the safe zone.

Diana ran towards the Cliff, and jumped as she was falling she seemed to be mediating.

"well that's it for the Killer Bass as you all know, if you can get all 11 to jump, you get carts for your crates, but if two or more chicken out. Then the Bass get the carts.

[Kyle] "everybody before we all just start jumping. Lets make a plan. I will jump last, Abby I want you to go first.

[Abby] "I don't take orders from you or anyone else. I will jump when I feel like it, old man.

[Sarah] "while you guys work this out, Jacque and I will jump first."

The both ran towards the end of the cliff, and dived off.

[Kyle] "Tina you go next, followed by Mark"

[Mark] "No, Kyle I don't take orders from you or anyone else"

[Abby] "Do you take orders from a pulls out knife Knife?"

[Kyle] "No one asked you to but in."

The Three of them got into a heated argument, over who would jump next. During this time most of the team had already jumped over the edge, including Elaine, Derek, Stevie, Tina, and Mina. Leaving four members still to go.

**Switch to Confessional-Kyle**

Well the team has gotten off to a very bad start. I just hope I can pull it though and that I don't get sent home tonight

**Switch to Cliff**

[Kale] "Hey guys how bout Abby goes then me, Kyle and Mark?"

While he was stilling asking his question, Kyle picked him up and tossed him over the edge. Then did the same with mark. After this he and Abby both jumped off.

"Well it looks like it's the Screaming Gophers, who gets the carts, lets head on down to the beach."

**Switch to Beach**

"Before we can continued the challenge the producers have told me, that I must take away all weapons. So Kyle, Abby, and Jesse bring all your weapons and drop them over here, then you may return to helping your team."

Slowly each of them came up to drop their weapons. When Jesse came up it turned out she had a lot more weapons then anyone had thought.

"Well moving on, as most of you know the second part of your challenge, is moving your crates to the cabins. So let's get to it, Gophers because you won part 1 of the challenge, you get carts to move your crates. When you get to the cabins you must start part 3 of the challenge, building a hot tub. I will judge the hot tubs and whichever team has the better one will get to use it tonight and the other team will be sending someone home. So good luck to everyone."

Each team had 9 Crates.

**Switch to The Killer Bass**

[Collen] "Hey Wilford would you carry one whole crate?"

Wilford nodded and picked up one of the crates and started towards camp.

[Lucy] "Hey Raquel you wanna help me push one of the crates?"

[Raquel] "Sure"

So they started to push one across the sand. As they were moving along, they started to talk and they learned that they both liked some of the same music so they started to sing and just have fun.

Jesse picked up a third crate and started to walk with it.

Caleb, AJ, Colin, Colleen, Ralph, and Zack each started to push a crate in the sand.

Diana walked behind them praying.

**Switch to Confessional-Colleen**

I really like our team. I feel like we can win most of the challenges. Just not sure about today, but if we lose, I think we will have to send this Greek god nut home. She has not helped much.

**Switch to Confessional-Zack**

So far everything is going well. No one hates me, even if we lose tonight, I don't think I will be going home.

**Switch to Confessional-Jessie**

Just stares at the camera. 

**Switch to Screaming Gophers**

[Zack] "Well we have 9 crates 9 carts so how about 9 of us start pulling when they get tired they switch out"

[Abby] "only if I'm one of the People pulling"

[Sarah] " I believe it makes the most sense for Me, Mark, Kyle, Kale, Jacque, Abby, to pull and I guess Derek can start as well"

[Elaine] "That's only seven I think it would work best if we just start going, like the Screaming Gophers, did in season 1. As they were moving they were singing and they were like one big happy family."

After Elaine finished speaking she received glares from many of her team mates.

[Tina] "I will start pulling one I guess and Mina you pull the other one"

[Mina] "Sure thing, let's do this.

**Switch to Cabins**

Since the gophers started later both team made it back to the cabin within minutes of each other.

The Killer Bass went to work right away with Caleb and Colleen in charge. They were all working together well and moving quickly, but Diana who was praying to her gods again.

While The Gophers started to fight over leadership again during all this time Elaine was trying to get Chef to tell her more about himself for her blogs.

Both teams where building away it was going to be close who finished first.

.

.

.

.

.

"Both team are almost done with the Hot tubs now it the time to judge them"

Chris went to The Screaming Gophers hot tub,

"It looks good" he stuck his hand in but removed it quickly "but the water is freezing did you get it right from the ocean? Well anyway I gave you a 7 out of 10."

Chris moved over to The Killer Bass Hot Tub

"This one is not as nice but still nice" he put his hand In "and your water is warm a nice touch for a hot tub, I give you a 9 out of 10 Screaming Gophers campfire pit now.

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

"As you all know, when I call your name I will throw you a marshmallow. If you receive a marshmallow you will be safe for the night if you don't you must head to the dock of shame. I would say and never come back but I will mostly likely be bringing some campers back. The following campers received no votes. Sarah, Jacque, Mina, Stevie. Kale, and Derek. Also safe is Tina, Mark, and Kyle. Well ladies and gentlemen we have one marshmallow remaining one of you is going home tonight the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elaine! So Abby please pack up your stuff you will be going home."

[Abby] "Well you guys voted off one of your strongest players good luck winning now."

**Switch to Confessional-Abby**

Well I guess my anger is what made me go.

**Switch to Confessional-Elaine**

Well I know I said, I don't care if I go home early but this was still almost too early.

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

"So we have 1 down just 21 remain tune in next time to see who will be voted off next."

_**Just a few things i tried to fix everything asked of me in the reviews let me know how well I did also this i**__**s who received what votes **_

_**Abby-4**_

_**Diana-1**_

_**Elaine-3**_

_**Jesse-1**_

_**Kyle-2**_

_**Mark-1**_

_**Tina-1**_

_**and the last two things for now i will still have you voting people off and if you care what people's swimsuits look like it will be listed below**_

Caleb-Orange Swim Trunks

Colin-Black Swim Trunks and a Purple T-Shirt

Colleen-Green Bikini

Derek-A Lawn Green Colored Square-Cut Suit

Diana-A White Bikini with Golden Straps and Outlines

Kale-Red Swim Trunks

Lucy-A Black Bikini with Skulls on the top piece

Mark-Red Swim Trunks

Raquel-A Thistle Colored One-Piece Swimsuit

Sarah-Cream Colored Bikini

Tina-Black Bikini

_**Thanks For Reading Please Review **_


	3. The Big Sleep

**_Well sorry this chapter took so long I had some really bad headaches and this chapter was harder for me than the rest, but here it is thanks for reading._**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island OCs. Last time we watched, The Screaming Gophers screaming their way to defeat, while the Killer Bass received the first victory of season. Due to the fact that half of her team thought she was too rugged and menacing, Abby got the boot."

**Plays Theme Song**

**Opens In Cabin**

The Camera moves around to show all the sleeping campers

**Switch to in Front of the Cabins**

Chris can be seen holding an air horn and a megaphone. He then starts to use the air horn though the megaphone, in an attempt to wake up all the campers.

**Switch to Confessional-Elaine**

"Ok so this is where Leshawna was like its 7 in the morning do I look like a farmer to you it was great. I LOVE THIS SHOW, it's so great to be a constant"

**Switch to in Front of the Cabins**

"Seeing how most of you guys know today's challenge it would be hard to trick you. So we have some changes, but nothing is different about the run, but if I was you I would not come in last place."

Everyone lined up ready to run well at least some looked ready to run.

"On your mark,….Get set,….GO."

So the campers started to race early on you could see that the campers could easily be put into groups based on their speed. The Slowest group contained Stevie, AJ, Colin, Derek, Diana, and Ralph. The fastest group was Wilford, Jacque, Jesse, Kyle, Mark, and Sarah. The group in between those had Tina, Zack, Caleb, Colleen, Elaine, Kale, Lucy, Mina, Raquel.

**Switch to fastest Group**

In the fast group three things could be seen going on first. Jesse and Wilford where farther ahead than the others silently battling for first. Kyle and Mark were glaring at each other.

**Switch to Confessional-Mark**

"I have two things to say. First our team got off to a really bad start but I think we can fix it by getting rid of that old man Kyle he is far too bossy for this team."

**Switch to Confessional-Kyle**

I really believe that the Gophers can be great we just need to get rid of Mark. If he wont take orders he is of no use to the Gophers, and don't get me wrong the orders don't always have to be mine. We are a team it's about time we started to act like it.

**Switch to Fastest Group**

The last two people in this group seemed to be talking as they ran.

**Switch to Confessional-Sarah**

So before any of you get the wrong ideas me and Jacque are not a couple we are an alliance. I'm only here for the money sure I don't mind dating but not when it's a boyfriend or a million bucks

**Switch to the Average Group **

Elaine was starting to really annoy everyone who was around her she was talking about stuff that had happened before like these for some examples. "Hey look that's where Owen fell into the water and heather was such a Jerk. "And look over there that's where Zoey started to shoot at chef" "Guys look that's where the paintball challenge happened"

**Switch to Confessional-Elaine**

"OMG I'M SUPER EXICED TO BE HERE I LOVE THIS SHOW."

**Switch to Confessional-Caleb**

"That girl is annoying, and that's coming from me the guy who likes everyone, loves this show, and loves to talk."

**Switch to the Average Group**

To get away from Elaine. Kale and Zack decided to see if they could catch the other group. Lucy, Mina, and Raquel slowed down a little to talk. "So what's your favored band" asked Mina "oh that's easy Diamondback" replied Lucy and Raquel in sync. "What me too" replied Mina. They started to all talk about their best songs and who was the hottest guy stuff like that.

**Switch to Confessional-Mina**

"Well if I make it to the merge and so does one of them alliance for sure."

**Switch to Confessional-Tina**

"I thought hey if Elaine is just going to be annoying, I need to talk with Ralph anyway and even if I slow down to talk with him I still won't come in last."

**Switch to the Slowest Group**

In the very back of the group you could see AJ struggling to make it with his Dry Erase Board. Derek was writing in his notebook as he walked along. Diana kept stopping to pray to one of her Gods. And in the Front of the group Stevie, Ralph, and Colin were talking about books written by Charles Dickens.

**Switch to Confessional-Tina**

"Wait teens read that stuff for fun, what the crap is wrong with them."

**Switch to Slowest Group**

"Hey Ralph I need to talk with you" said Tina "So I know you like me and hey your kind of cute, but o have to win this, so we can be friends and in an alliance after the merge but that is all."

**Switch to Confessional-Ralph**

"So Ralph is dumped again. I hate it when it happens, but sooner or later all girls come around to Ralph."

**Switch to Mess Hall**

"Here we are waiting for the campers and here they come."

Below is listed in order the place, name and team.

1st Jesse-Killer Bass

2nd Wilford-Killer Bass

3rd Kyle-Screaming Gophers

4th Mark-Screaming Gophers

5th Sarah-Screaming Gophers

6th Jacque-Screaming Gophers

7th Kale-Screaming Gophers

8th Zack-Killer Bass

9th Colleen-Killer Bass

10th Caleb-Killer Bass

11th Lucy-Killer Bass

12th Raquel-Killer Bass

13th Mina-Screaming Gophers

14th Elaine-Screaming Gophers

15th Tina-Screaming Gophers

16th Colin-Killer Bass

17th Ralph-Killer Bass

18th Stevie-Screaming Gophers

19th Derek-Screaming Gophers

20th AJ-Killer Bass

21st Diana-Killer Bass

"Well thanks to you Diana, The Killer Bass will have to eat double the amount of food eaten by the Screaming Gophers. So Gophers you eat as much as you want, and the Bass will have to eat double that."

Derek and Mina both finished only about half a plate.

**Switch to Confessional-Derek**

Has as notebook. "Well I think I really let my team down today. I have never really eaten much, so it's hard for me to eat a lot, and as for the running I see something pretty and I have to write about it."

**Switch to Mess Hall**

Stevie and Tina both finished 1 plate. Kale finished 2. Sarah and Elaine both were able to finish 3. While Kyle. Mark, and Jacque. Each finished 4.

**Switch to Confessional-Wilford**

"This won't be that hard we have one more person." As he was speaking it looked like it was hard for him to think on his own.

**Switch to Mess Hall**

"Screaming Gophers you finished a total of 23 plates of Chef's great cooking. Killer Bass it's your job to beat that, and if you don't half of your team will not be able to win the A-Wake-Thon, which means the last 5 awake on your team don't count."

Colin, Lucy, Raquel all finished 1 plate. Zack, Diana, and Ralph were able to finish 2 apiece. AJ and Jesse both finished 3. Colleen ate 4 plates by herself. While Caleb, and Wilford both ate 5. Bringing the Killer Bass total to 29 plates.

**Switch to Confessional-Mark**

"As much as I hate Kyle, see now that maybe we need him, Who knows but Derek your going home next."

**Switch to Mess Hall**

"Well Bass you ate 29 when you needed to have finished 46 you were 17 plates off so because of this we have decided to randomly pick 5 players to not be in the A-Wake-Thon. So if I call your name you will report to Chef, until the challenge is over the rest of you will try and win it for the Bass. So AJ, Colleen, Lucy, Ralph, and Zack you will report to Chef right away. So that means Caleb, Colin, Diana, Jesse, Raquel, and Wilford will try and win it for the Bass. So everyone but Chef's group to the Campfire pit.

**Switch to Confessional-Colleen**

"It sucks that I won't be able to be in the A-Wake-A-Thon, But at least Caleb, Jesse and Wilford can be hopefully we can win.

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

"Welcome to the A-Wake-A-Thon 16 campers will be battling to see who can stay awake the longest."

As the hours started to pass by some people began to do certain actives to remain awake. Derek started to write again. Caleb started to make some friendship bracelets. Colin started to play in the dirt with a stick. Diana was praying again. Elaine started to talk with Wilford because he did not talk much and would just nod once and a while. Kyle was doing pushups. Jacque and Sarah were in the corner talking. Jesse sat by herself off away from everyone else. Kale was talking with Mina. Stevie was reading a book. Tina and Raquel started to talk, and Mark just looked around at everyone else

**Switch to Confessional-Sarah**

"It sucks that Ralph got out of this challenge Jacque and I were going to do what Duncan did to Harold to him but he got out of it, but we will get him."

**Switch to Confessional-Mark**

"Not sure who will win this challenge but I can tell you some people it won't be."

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

"We are now at the 12 hour mark with all 16 campers still awake."

"Oh that was when "Owen was like stay awake for 12 hours I can do that in my sleep" that was the greatest" interrupted Elaine.

"Hey Chris Derek fell asleep writing" said the camera man.

Camera zooms in on kale and Mina. 

"Yeah one time I was in a plane that crashed and I had to survive on an island by myself for two whole years." Said Kale "really" asked Mina. "Yeah it's true it was hard but this show is easy compared to that." Replied Kale "oh what was the hardest part of the two years." Well it was probably the fact that there were no cute girls like yourself out there" Answered Kale, Mina started to blush.

**Switch to Confessional-Kyle**

Well I don't know how long they made it in season one but I have gone 72 hours without sleeping, and I can easily do it again. The Gophers will not be losing tonight.

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

Camera zooms in on Jacque and Sarah.

"Jacque some people were asking, if we were a couple, and I did not know what to say, because we could make it farther pretending to be love birds. I mean love birds who win every challenge. After all you're perfect for me and you are kind of cute" asked Sarah. "Well let me tell you how I really feel. Starts to speak in French.

"Eh bien Sarah je pense que vous êtes très belle, mais je ne peux pas vous la date, même si elle est fausse, parce que je prévois de vous voter sur mais votre très jolie"

[Well Sarah I think you're very beautiful, but I cannot date you even if it is fake, because I plan on voting you out but you're very pretty] replied Jacque.

**Switch to Confessional-Sarah**

"que le punk pense que je ne parle pas français, il est en baisse, Which in English means that punk thinks I don't speak French he is going down."

**Switch to Confessional-Jacque**

"Yeah I'm a bit of a prankster if, she knew what I really said. Starts to laugh well if only I could tell her how I really feel."

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

"We are now 13 and ½ hours in to the challenge and we just lost are second camper Diana, which leaves us with 9 Gophers to only 5 Bass."

Half an hour later Mina falls asleep, in the middle of talking with Kale.

**Switch to Confessional-Kale**

"well this sucks I was talking to this girl o was really into and she just fell asleep now its going to be much harder to stay awake."

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

An hour later

"We are now 15 hours in and we just lost

our 4 camper Colin. We do you think will come out on top."

Raquel had borrowed Lucy's guitar, and had been playing it for about 5 hours when she fell asleep on it.

About an hour later Stevie fell asleep reading her book. After having Elaine talk at him for about 19 hours Wilford looked annoyed, and he asked her to go away. No one else would talk with Elaine so she started to get really tired and then she also fell asleep.

**Switch to Confessional-Tina**

"Before this chanellge all I could think about was how soon can Ralph, go home but this last 20 hours I have begun to see that, I like that little nerd I can't do anything, about it yet but I also can't let him go home.

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

Tina had fallen asleep thinking about Ralph.

4 hours later

"Well we have hit the 24 hour mark, we have 8 campers still awake. From the Killer Bass we have Caleb, Jesse, and Wilford. While we have Kale, Jacque, Sarah, Mark, and Kyle. So the rest of you and the rest of the killer Bass [the ones with chef] can go shower. The rest of you its fairy tale time."

Chris started to read the very boring story about the boring people and right away Caleb and Kale fell asleep leaving 6 campers left.

Chris kept on reading and about an hour later Jacque and Sarah stopped talking and they both fell asleep.

"Then there were 4 and strangely we have two from each team left it could go to anyone" at the moment mark fell asleep. "Make that 3 with the Killer Bass winning."

That was when Chris started to read about the history of Canada from his popup book about 5 chapters in Jesse fell asleep and about 15 chapters after that…Wilford fell asleep making Kyle the official winner.

[The chart below shoes how many hours each person lasted and what team they are on.]

12 hours-Derek-Screaming Gophers

13 ½ hours-Killer Bass

14 hours-Screaming Gophers

15 hours-Colin-Killer Bass

17 hours-Raquel-Killer Bass

18 hours-Stevie-Screaming Gophers

19 hours-Elaine-Screaming Gophers

20 hours-Tina-Screaming Gophers

24 hours-Caleb-Killer Bass

24 hours-Kale-Killer Bass

25 hours-Jacque-Screaming Gophers

25 hours-Sarah-Screaming Gophers

26 hours-Jesse-Killer Bass

28 hour Wilford-Killer Bass

Kyle-Screaming Gophers

"Well in an odd turn of events, the win goes to the Screaming Gophers, which means Bass stay here your voting someone out tonight."

All of the Bass went up and voted.

"When I call your name come up and get your marshmallow. The following campers received no votes Colleen, Caleb, Ralph, Colin, Lucy, Wilford, Raquel, Zack, Jesse, which leaves us with two campers AJ, and Diana. Now AJ you're here because your team was unhappy about you not telling them about what up with the Dry Erase Board. And Diana you're here because you're not very helpful

And the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AJ

Diana please pack your stuff you're going home.

**21st-Diana**

**22nd-Abby**

So here are the votes from you guys the votes for the Killer Bass

AJ had 5

Diana had 6

For the Screaming Gophers

Elaine and Kyle both had 1

Mark had 3

_**Thanks for reading please vote and review. Also for those god yo. Who care what their sleepwear looks like it will be posted in chapter 4 thanks again remember to vote **_


	4. DodgeBrawl

**_Well here is chapter 4 thanks for reading remember to vote, Also i would like to apologize about how short this chapter is it was a little hard with the Dodge Ball challenge. and **_we get started as promised the list of everyone's sleep wear._**_**

Colleen-Was Wearing a Green V-Neck T-Shirt and Black Shorts

Colin-Was Wearing an Over Sized Gray Hoodie and Black Basketball Shorts

Derek-Was Wearing Apple Green Pjs

Diana-Was Wearing a Short Peacock Patterned Nightgown

Kale-Was Wearing a Superman Shirt and Shorts

Lucy-Was Wearing a Black Tang Top [Which Had a Picture of a Skull on it] and Red Shorts

Mark-Was Only Wearing Blue Boxers

Mina-Was Wearing Black Shorts and a White Sleeveless Shirt.

Raquel-Was Wearing Pink and Light Blue Pjs

**_Remember Diana was still here when you saw their sleepwear._**

**_Now on to Chapter 4._**

"Last time on Total Drama Island Ocs. We watched the Screaming Gophers, even out the teams again. Stay tuned this time so see which team will being sending someone down the Dock of Shame."

**Plays Theme Song**

"Well campers as most of you know this weeks challenge is a simple dodge ball game so get ready to bring it"

at the mention of the words dodge ball, Ralph started to looked really worried.  
><strong>Switch to Confessional-Ralph<strong>  
>"I won't be able to help at all in this challenge. My biggest fear for as long as I can remember, has been Dodge ball, I can't play it, even if it means going home. Hopefully I won't have to go home because I can't play dodge ball.<br>**Switch to Dodge Ball Court**  
>"The rules of the game are simple. If you hit someone they are out. If you catch the ball, the thrower is out, and the catcher gets to bring a player in. If your holding a ball you can block with it but if you drop it your out. Each team starts with 5 players in. Best 3 of 5 wins, and the losers will be sending someone home tonight. So good luck begin."<br>**Switch to Bass Side**  
>"So who is going out first, I will be one" said Colleen. I will go replied Caleb. "Hey guys I'm sorry, but I can't play this game. It has been a fear of mine for a long time. I hope you guys can win without me if not I will gladly volunteer to go home" exclaimed Ralph!. "Ok then" replied Colleen, "I think the first five should be Wilford, Caleb, Colin, Jesse, and myself, Ralph you be at the back of the rotation and if you do have to go in stay at the back we will guard you."<br>Switch to Confessional-Colleen  
>"I know some people were upset about my decision, to let Ralph sit out, but my thoughts are, hey we all have weaknesses that's why we are a team."<br>**Switch to Gopher Side**  
>Kyle started order the team around. "Ok guys listen up since we will at least play three games, I think we should split are four strongest players into groups have them all go at different times." "No" cut in Mark "we need to send all of strongest in every round and not have the others play." "Guys you each can pick who goes in every round I will do the third if we do 4 Jacque" replied Sarah. "Hey if we do 5 can I lead it" asked Elaine, "sure" replied Sarah<br>**Switch to Confessional-Sarah**  
>"I let Elaine, lead the 5th one so if we lose we have a good reason to send her home I never liked Sierra."<br>**Switch to Dodge Ball Court**

On one side we could see Colleen, Colin, Caleb, Wilford, and Jesse and on the other was Kyle, Derek, Elaine, Kale, and Sarah. "Let the round begin."

Colleen threw the first ball and it was against Derek, who tried his best to dodge but was unable to and was the first to go down. Kyle quickly tried to avenge Derek he threw at Colleen, but at that moment Colin jumped in front of the ball, and he was hit making it 4 to 4.

Wilford Picked up two balls throwing them at Elaine and Kyle. Elaine was hit and went down, but Kyle was able to catch one. Getting Wilford out and Mark. Kyle glared at him saying "stay in the back of the court and try not to get hit."

Jesse picked up a ball throwing it at Sarah she easily dodged it but then a second ball came from Colleen hitting her in the face. Making it 3 to 2.

Caleb threw a ball at Kale. Who caught it bringing it 4 to 3 with the gophers on top. The fourth the player they brought in was Stevie who seconds after coming in was hit by Jesse. Colleen and Jesse double teamed the Gophers bringing down Kale, and Mark. Kyle threw a ball, hitting Colleen in the face, but seconds later a ball came from Jesse hitting Kyle in the chest.  
>"The first game is over, and the winners are the Killer Bass. On to game two."<p>

"The players starting in game two are. For the Bass AJ, Lucy, Raquel, Zack, and Colleen. And for the Gophers we have Mark, Kyle, Sarah, Kale, and Jacque.  
>Switch to Confessional-Mark<br>"Sadly I had to put Kyle in my game he is one of the best we had."  
>Switch to Dodge Ball Court<br>Both teams faced off.  
>Mark and Kyle both threw balls hitting AJ and Lucy quickly. Raquel picked up at ball throwing it Kale who tried to dodge it, but was not quick enough.<br>"GUYS EVERYONE THROW AT COLLEEN" yelled Mark "SHE IS THE BEST PLAYER THEY HAVE." Four balls came at Colleen she was able to dodge two but the other two hit her. Zack threw at ball at Kyle, But here easily caught it sending Zack out and bringing Derek. Raquel threw another few ball hitting Sarah and Derek, but Mark threw one at her hitting her square in the face.

"Well now the game is tied 1/1. So lets she who wins game three for the Bass we have AJ, Caleb, Colin, Jesse and Lucy. And for the Gophers we have Sarah, Jacque, Stevie, Mark, and Elaine."

AJ, Caleb, and Lucy all threw balls towards Mark. He went down but not before throwing a ball at AJ knocking him down. Jesse was able to bring down Elaine, and Stevie. Jacque then threw two balls hitting Caleb and Jesse at the same time. Then Sarah hit Colin. Lucy was able to bring down Sarah before she was taken, down by Jacque. Ending round 3 with another win for the Gophers.

"Well we are about to head into game 4 right now the Gophers lead 2 to 1, stay tuned to see who will come out on top."

Game 4 started off with a bang, Wilford threw a ball hitting Tina, and Elaine with the same ball. While Wilford was throwing the ball, Jacque was able to hit him. Derek threw a ball hitting Zack in the chest, but wait no Zack had caught it, Derek was out and Jesse came in. As soon as Jesse was in she threw a ball hitting Sarah in her left leg. Raquel threw a ball, but was way off her target. AJ threw a ball next, but it was caught by Jacque. Which allowed Kyle to come into the game. Kyle quickly threw out Raquel and Caleb. During this time Jesse threw a ball hitting Kyle in the chest. Jacque was able to hit Zack, but while this was happing Jesse hit Jacque and the game was over.

"The Games are tied 2 to 2, This is the final game the winners will be safe, but the losers will be sending someone home. Then again one team will be smaller than the other."

GAME ON

For the Gophers Elaine, picked all the female Gophers which included. Elaine, Tina, Mina, Stevie, and Sarah. While the Bass had Colleen, Colin, Jesse, Lucy, Raquel.

The Game started going well for the Bass at first. As Jesse was able to Get out Elaine and Stevie. The next ball Jesse threw, was caught by Sarah bring in Mark, and Jesse was out. Colin and Mina both threw balls at each other both going down. Lucy was able to out throw Tina. Sarah went after Raquel and was able to hit her arm while she was trying to catch the ball. Colleen threw a ball at Mark he went to catch it but missed it after it hit his hand, it bounced off hitting Sarah as well.

"Lucy Won it for the Bass"

"That means Gophers another one of you will be, walking down the Dock of Shame tonight. Take a little while to decide, who will be walking down the Dock of Shame tonight meet at the Campfire Pit in 3 hours."

**Switch to Gopher Cabin**

Kyle, Mark, and Sarah were talking in one corner and the rest of the Gophers in the other.  
>"So guys who do you think needs to go home asked" Kyle glaring at Mark. "I Don't think we can lose one of us" answered Mark "we are to valuable" he finished. "Well I think Elaine need to go home." "Sarah I agree or Kale, maybe even the writer boy" answered Mark.<p>

.

.

.

.

.  
>A few hours later<br>**Switch to Campfire Pit.**

"Now that you have all voted, its time for the results. The following players received no votes Sarah, Jacque, Kyle, Mina, Mark, and Stevie. Tina and Derek you both received 1 vote. Which leaves us with Elaine and Kale one of you received 3 votes the other 5, one of you will get a marshmallow one will not, one of you will walk the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers and one of you won't. Now for the results the last marshmallow will go to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kale. Elaine you have been voted off, pack up your stuff and leave.  
>Switch to Confessional-Elaine<br>Well I guess, the campers just thought I was annoying. Well I guess I will just go back and work on my blogs.  
>Switch to Confessional-Sarah<br>Well I got rid of that B*tch, which means one down about 8 more to go.  
>Switch to Dock of Shame<br>Elaine can be seen carrying her stuff down the dock of shame looking a little upset

_**20th Place-Elaine**_

_**21st Place-Diana**_

_**22nd Place-Abby**_

_**Remaining Gophers-Derek, Jacque, Kale, Kyle, Mark, Mina, Sarah, Stevie, and Tina**_

**_Remaining_**_** Bass-AJ, Caleb, Colin, Colleen, Jesse, Lucy, Ralph, Raquel, Wilford, and Zack**_

_**_**Again I'm sorry about how short this one is, I could not think of any ways to make it longer. thanks for reading please review and Vote.**_**_

_**_**also the votes that came in this week **_**_

_**_**Killer Bass**_**_

_**_**Ralph-1**_**_

_**_**AJ-2**_**_

_**_**Screaming Gophers**_**_

_**_**Derek-1**_**_

_**_**Tina-1**_**_

_**_**Kale-3**_**_

_**_**Elaine-5**_**_


	5. Not Quite Famous

**_Sorry for those who i told this would be up sooner but it was not finished. i think this chapter is much better let me know what you think in the reviews or Pm me member to vote_**

.

.

.

"Last time on Total Drama Island OCs, The campers fought it out in a normal game of Dodge Ball. In the end, Elaine was kicked off and we saw a side of evil coming from Sarah. This week, stay tuned to see who will be voted off next, This time on Total Drama Island OCs."

.

**Theme Song Plays**

**.**

**Opens on the Talent. Chris can be seen standing on the Stage.**

**.**

"This week your challenge is a summer camp favorite. A simple talent show. Each team will have 5 hours, to pick 4 campers to represent them on the stage. We will have 3 judges who will rate you on a scale of 1-10. Now please welcome your judges, first we have everyone's favorite camp cook CHEF, Next we have everyone's favorite party camper Owen." "Hey man its great to be back LETS DO THIS!" "and finally we have Heather" "really Chris you tried replacing us with this stupid cast."

**Switch to Gopher's Cabin**

"So guys what you can you all do" asked Stevie again talking with a lisp. "Wow girl you ain't in charge that we be me" replied Mark. "SHUT UP PIPSQUEAK" yelled Sarah. "Yeah none of you are in charge" cut in Kyle. Hey Guys why don't we just vote on an official leader.

.

During this whole time, Mina and Kale were sitting on the porch talking with one another. And Derek could be seen in the other corner writing in his notebook.

.

"Well then, lets vote" said Tina.

So

Sarah received 4 votes,

Kyle received 3 votes, and

Mark received 2 votes,

**Switch to Confessional-Jacque**

"Yeah I voted for Sarah, all part of the plan, for my victory."

**Switch to Gopher Cabin**

"Now that I'm officially in charge. I will be the first act we need three more and I'm ready for auditions." said Sarah.

Jacque came up and started to Rap some music.

Kyle came up and started to do a Drill team routine.

Tina came up and did a hip hop dance routine.

Mina came up and started to sing Taylor Swift's blank space.

Mark came up and did some wrestling moves with a fighting dummy.

Stevie came up and listed all the presidents of the United States in 2 minutes flat. and

Derek came up and started to read a story he had written.

.

**Switch to Bass Cabin**

"Ok guys, everyone that wants to audition, just go for it, then we can vote or something" said Caleb. "Sounds good" replied Colleen.

Zack started the auditions. With his amazing push up routine. He did a 100 Push-Ups and they and he kept changing what kind of push-ups they were.

**Switch to Confessional-AJ**

writing on the dry erase board "So I'm hoping that I can show my great skills in the talent show I was a constant on American Ninja Warrior, and I'm going to do some stunts from it in my talent act.

**Switch to Bass Cabin**

AJ came up and did some really cool looking stunts.

Jesse was up next she came out on stage threw a pineapple in the air, and as it was falling towards her she sliced it in half with her hand.

Raguel was next she came up and sang I see Fire by Ed Sheeran.

Wilford came up and completed a color guard routine.

Lucy came up and did a electric guitar solo.

Colleen did some really cool sports tricks.

and Ralph came up and started to recite Shakespeare.

**.**

**Switch to Gopher Cabin**

The whole team could be seen kind of lounging around as they waited for the show.

The camera zoomed in on Sarah talking with Mina and Kale.

"So you guys know how this game works you need allies how bout we join forces in an alliance?" asked Sarah.

"I thought you and Jacque had a thing going?" asked Mina.

"Oh he may join us as well" replied Sarah.

"Well how do we know you wont't back stab us" asked Kale.

"Think about it there are two of you of course I won't back stab you. answered Sarah.

"Well I'm in then" answered Kale

"Yeah me too" replied Mina

Sarah then started to walk away when she was a few feet away Kyle could be seem crawling out from under the cabin.

**Switch to Confessional-Sarah**

"Yeah, I will cut them loose at some point but for now they can be useful and will be blinded by their stupid love."

**Switch to Confessional-Kyle**

"Sarah trying to take over this team that girl is very crafty. So one of her new little buddies needs to come home as much as i hate working with Mark I need his vote."

.

.

**Switch to Bass Cabin**

All around the Killer Bass could be seen either practicing for the talent show, or helping someone else practice.

.

**Switch to Talent Show Stage**

If you were standing on the stage facing the sitting you could see that the benches were divided in half on one side sat the Gophers. On the other the Bass. In the middle sat the Judges and Chris.

.

"Welcome to the Talent Show First up we Have from the Killer Bass...Ralph."

Ralph came up on stage looking really worried but then he seemed to calm his self and started to recite lines from different Shakespeare plays switching his voice around as he changed character. he did parts of 5 plays. As he finished he bowed to his audience.

"Very impressive" yelled Chris "Now lets see what our judges think.

Owen held up a paper with the number 10 on it yelling "Man that was so cool how did you get your voice to do that?"

Chef held up a paper with the number 6

Heather could be seen putting on lip gloss and then she held up the number 2 saying "sorry freak but it was kind of boring."

.

.

.

"Next up from the Screaming Gophers we have Kyle, lets give him a hand"

Kyle came up carrying a gun "WOW HOLD UP NOW" yelled Chris "what part about no weapons is not clear to this cast give me that.

"So next up from the Screaming Gophers we have Stevie"

Stevie walked up staring straight ahead in like she was looking though your soul. When she got on stage she started to list every Presidents the united states ever had and what years they were in office for and she did the whole routine in under 3 minutes.

Everyone was on looking at her in shock. Owen was the first to break the silence. "That was soo cool i give you a 9"

Chef was not as impressed but he did give her a 7.

Heather give her a 2 saying "wow you learned a bunch of information no one wants, nice job."

.

.

.

"Both teams now have a score of 18 lets see of Lucy can pull the Bass ahead"

Lucy walked on stage carrying her black electric guitar which was covered in skulls and crossbones and her guitar amp.

She connected everything, and she started to play an amazing guitar solo playing some very hard guitar rifs and also she had added some of her own.

Owen yelling again held up 10 "that was so cool now I want to learn the guitar."

Chef held up a 8.

Heather looked really annoyed at Lucy as she held up a 2 "you know that was very lame go get a life loser."

.

.

.

"Next up for the Screaming Gophers please welcome Tina"

Tina walked up in what looked like a tutu. soft music started to play and she danced around then out of no were the music switch Tina ripped the tutu in half [if you looked closer you could see it was a zipper] and under it she wore a tank top and ripped jeans and she went into a hip hop dance routine. As she finished she jumped into the air doing a back flip and then jumped again this time landing on her hands.

Most of the crowd stood and started to clap.

Owen again raised a 10 and he said "wow that was awesome i hope you win"

Chef raised a 9 again.

and Heather raised a 6 saying "oh so they do have a camper with some talent on this season."

.

.

.

"Well now the Gophers lead win a score of 25 out of 30, lets see if Jesse can help the bass pull ahead"

Jesse walked out on stage carrying a bag with her from her bag she threw a pineapple into the air as it came down she chopped it in half with her bare hand. She then started to throw more and more at a time chopping them all before they reached the ground the last time she threw 10 and again easily chopped them all before the reached the floor.

Owen raised a 10 and said "that was so freaking cool how did you do it"

Chef raised a 10 looking impressed and a little worried.

Heather this time raised a 4 "I only gave you a 4 because it was lame."

.

.

.

"The Gophers hold the lead lets see if Mina can raise their lead higher."

tech crew members could be seen setting up a mic.

Mina walked to the mic and started to sing Taylor Swift's Shake it off she hit each hit perfectly and even started to dance a little with the music when she finished she glanced at Kale and they both shared a smile.

Owen raised a 10 saying "I love that song and you sang it well"

Chef raised a 6 looking a little annoyed.

and Heather also raised a 6.

.

.

.

"Well this is the final member of the Bass. The question is can AJ bring them victory?"

AJ set this dry erase board on his bench and walked up to the stage. He pointed to the board, and everyone could see that it said skills i have from being on American Ninja Warrior.

AJ started a series of amazing stunts doing stuff that Kyle thought he would be unable to finish.

**Switch to Confessional-Ralph**

"wow and to think we all thought, AJ was too weak to keep on the team maybe I should get to know him."

**Switch to Talent Show Stage**

Owen held up again a 10 saying "that was cool, in fact you could have probably killed me if you wanted."  
>Chef also raised a 10 looking very shocked.<p>

Heather also looked impressed as raised a 9 "nice job but I would lose the board."

.

.

.

"Wow with a shocking turn of events the Killer Bass now lead with a score of 29. Sarah will have to get a perfect score to win. So lets see if she can do this."

Sarah walked out on stage and started to speak.

"My Talent is how many Languages I know, Yo puedo hablar español [I can speak Spanish] Je peux aussi parler français. ouais Jacque Je parle français bâtard vous [I can also speak French. yeah Jacque I speak french you b*stard] أستطيع أن أتكلم العربية [I Can speak Arabic] und Deutsch [and German.] She bowed and took her seat Jacque looked shocked.

**Switch to Confessional-Jacque**

"Normally I can read people so well, and no one can really lie to me I don't know what happened, but Sarah is an evil genius and I may still join up with her."

**Switch to Talent Show Stage**

After what Sarah had said was transliterated for the judges.

Owen started by giving a 5 saying "I'm sorry for my low score but i think what you did was evil"

Chef gave her a 10

and Heather also gave her a 10 saying "Sarah your a get constant. win it all."

.

.

.

"Well that means the Bass have won. Gophers that means I will meet you at the Campfire Pit later."

**Switch to Bass Cabin**

The Killer Bass could be seen partying and have a good time. Can you believe that we have only lost one challenge asked Colleen? "yeah its great Bass for the win" answered Caleb. "Yeah way to go AJ" shouted Colin. At this all of the Killer Bass cheered well all but Jesse and Wilford.

**Switch to Gopher Cabin**

Sarah was talking with her alliance telling them to vote off Tina, that night because she was after them.

**Switch To Confessional-Sarah**

"Tina I"m sure has no such plans she is just kind of annoying."

**Switch to Gopher Side**

Kyle was trying to get Mark and the rest of the campers to vote for Kale, because Sarah's alliance could be deadly for the rest of them.

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

"Today alliances were forged, talents were seen. and risky moves made. With that said lets see who is going home. The following campers received no votes Sarah, she smirked as she received her marshmallow. Jacque, Kyle, Mina, she smiled at Kale as she received her marshmallow. Mark, Stevie. Now Derek you received 2 votes at this Kale and Mina started to look worried. Tina and Kale you remain one of you received 3 votes the other received 4 votes the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tina. Mina started to cry Kale ran to her he said to her hey its going to be ok we both could not have one now i want you to win the camera zoomed in on them as they leaned in and started to kiss everything about the kiss seemed to be perfect. Then Chef grabbed Kale dragging him down the dock of shame and threw him on the boat of losers.

**Switch to Confessional-Mina**

"Last time I trust that team leader because of her Kale is gone."

**Switch to Confessional-Sarah**

"Well that did not work the way I hoped it would, well no matter. I will just have to find a new team mate for now."

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

**"**Well this was the most exciting week so far. tune in next time to see more Drama. On Total Drama Island OCs"

.

.

**19th Place-Kale**

**20th Place-Elaine**

**21st Place-Diana**

**22nd Place-Abby**

**.**

**Remaining Bass-Caleb, Colleen, Ralph, Colin, Lucy, Wilford, Raquel, Zack, Jesse, and AJ**

**Remaining**** Gophers-Sarah, Jacque, Kyle, Mina, Mark, Stevie, Derek and Tina**

.

**This is who on the Gophers voted for who**

**Jacque, and Tina Voted for Derek**

**Sarah, Kale, and Mina Voted for Tina**

**Kyle, Mark, Stevie, and Derek Voted for Kale**

.

**These were the votes received this week**

**Killer Bass**

**AJ Received 3 votes**

**Colin Received 1 vote**

**.**

**Screaming Gophers**

**Derek Received 2 Votes**

**Tina Received 3 Votes**

**Kale Received 4 Votes**

**.**

_**Thanks for reading please review and vote.**_


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

_**Well thanks for reading still please remember to vote off someone and also I have a poll on my page about I story I will be writing please check it out also some characters from this story will be in it. And sorry it took so long to update**_

.

.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island OCs, a lot happened last time, alliances were forged, a Kiss was shared, and more but in the end it was Kale who was voted off. Stay tuned this week so see if the Bass can keep their winning streak and who will be leaving on the boat of losers next."

.

**The Camera Opens at the Campfire Pit**

.

Both teams can be seen sitting around and Chris was standing in front of them.

"As many of you know this week's challenge is a camp out. Both teams will have to spend a night, out alone in the woods. Trying to find their on food. Avoiding bears. And hoping to beat the other team back in the morning. The first team back is safe. As for the other team they will be losing a member tonight."

Chris gave each team a map, tent, and compass.

.

Both teams started walking towards their camp sites.

.

"So Sarah" asked Jacque, "We both have lied, we both want to win. I think an alliance is still the best option after you lost Mina and Kale your by your self again."

"Well so are you my friend" replied Sarah it looked like she was going to say more but she was cut off by Jacque who said

"But you have way more people against you, just a thought"

with those words he winked and walked away.

.

**Switch to Confessional-Sarah**

"That stupid little weasel has a point, I need allies now more than anything but it could only be for a short while. Honestly Kale and Mina we supposed to carry me for a while now one is gone the other hates me not a good start, to the game."

.

**Switch to Gopher Camp**

Sarah could be seen yelling at everyone

.

**Switch to Confessional-Kyle**

"yeah my next vote belongs to mark. Then mark must go home then I can deal with Sarah."

**Switch to Confessional-Kyle**

"I'm a little worried this week. I'm doing my best to lead but I told Mark if we lose my vote its his. It was the only way to break up Sarah's alliance. I do wish it was Sarah we sent packing not Kale"

.

**Switch to Killer Bass Camp**

.

As soon as the Killer Bass got to camp Caleb start to make suggestions.

"Hey guys I think we should split into three groups. One should be in charge of building a fire and finding wood. Another should try and find us some food. And the third setting up these tents."

AJ writing on dry erase board "hey Guys I can look for food"

"Yo AJ why don't you help Wilford and I set up camp" asked Lucy.

.

**Switch to Confessional-Lucy**

"Don't get me wrong i think AJ is a great member of the Bass, but I did not want him to go out into the woods by himself he could have gotten really hurt and not been able to call out."

.

**Switch to Confessional-Wilford**

"Lucy keeps like smiling at me and asking me to do stuff. like I think we are a couple, maybe. no, honestly I have no freakin idea what we are. and its driving me crazy."

.

"So we have three people setting up camp. We could get three on finding firewood and then two groups of two looking for food." asked Colleen.

Caleb, Raquel, and Ralph started to look for firewood.

Colleen and Zack were one group looking for food,

and Jesse and Colin were the other group.

.

**Switch to Gopher Camp**

.

"So guys listen up as team leader i will be calling the shots" yelled Sarah 'So I want four groups of two" she continued.

Sarah paired up the whole group

Tina and Stevie she had in charge of putting up the tent.

**Switch To Confessional-Sarah**

"My plan is a little like, that Scott guy from that other season vote off the idiots and the strong first and make it an easy game. I figure it will be Tina or Stevie going home, bet they would not be able to put up a tent if it meant saving their lives."

.

**Switch to Gopher Camp**

.

She had Kyle and Mark build their fire.

and she had Derek, Jacque and Mina go look for food.

.

**Switch to Bass Camp**

.

Wilford was showing AJ and Lucy how to set up the tents before long they had both tents set up.

.

**Switch to Confessional-AJ**

Writing on Dry Erase Board "Did I Miss something those two were flirting the whole time, and I thought Ralph was the only one with a crush. on our team,"

.

**Switch to Gopher Camp**

.

"So Tina, you have any idea how to build a tent" asked Stevie still talking with a lisp.

"Yeah of course my family and I go camping all the time perks of being homeschooled" Replied Tina probably a little louder then it should have been.

Tina started to get really excited as she ran around setting up each piece of the tent and Stevie just looked on in shock.

.

**Switch to Confessional-Stevie**

Talking with a lisp "Ok that girl is officially CRAZY "

.

**Switch to Bass Camp **

**.**

Caleb, Ralph, and Raquel had stacked a lot of wood and were now trying to start the fire. It was not going well Caleb knew how to build the fire, but had never started one without a match. After many failed attempts s from all three of them Wilford came over and pulled out his Lighter, and handed it to Ralph who then quickly started the fire.

.

**Switch to Gopher Camp **

Kyle and Mark could both be seen on different sides of the camp each building a fire.

.

**Switch to Confessional-Mark**

"That guy is very stubborn, won't listen to anyone. Well let him try by himself he shall fail."

.

**Switch to Gopher Camp**

Both Kyle and Mark could be seen trying to start their fires, but it was Kyle whose fire was lit first.

**.**

**Switch to Confessional-Mark**

"Well he wins this battle but he shall not win the war."

.

**Switch to Colleen and Zack-KB**

Colleen and Zack could be seen walking through the woods looking for anything they could eat. They began to talk as they were looking.

"So Zack why did you come on Total Drama" asked Colleen

"Well seemed to be really kind of shy as he began to speak "Everyone always believed I could not do anything, my parents even told me I was useless, nothing, trash. And Colleen that is why not only do I have to be here but I have to get far" replied Zack almost yelling.

"Wow Zack I'm Sorry about your life before the show, and I can't do anything about that but I can work with you as allies and do my best to get you far" answered Colleen.

"And for that I'm really thankful alliance then" asked Zack.

"For sure" replied Colleen.

.

**Switch to Derek, Jacque, and Mina-SG**

Derek was writing as they walked along.

Mina still seemed to be crying over Kale going home.

So Jacque seemed to be the only one looking for food and I guess it paid off as he found lots of berries.

.

As they were walking back towards camp Jacque looked back and noticed that Derek was missing.

**Switch to Confessional-Derek**

"I was walking along with my team when all the sudden they were gone"

**Switch to Colin and Jesse-KB**

As they were walking along Colin tried talking with Jesse

"So

.

Why did you come on this show She glared at him 

.

What do you like to do for fun

.

Read?"

At the moment Jesse grabbed a stick and started to sharpen it with her hidden knife after a while she picked up the stick throwing it into the trees and a bird fell from the sky with the stick in its heart.

.

**Switch to Confessional-Colin**

I thought she was going to kill me, That girl is strange."

.

**Switch to Gopher Camp**

Sarah could be seen yelling at everyone

.

**Switch to Confessional-Kyle**

"yeah my next vote belongs to mark. Then mark must go home then I can deal with Sarah."

.

**Switch to Bass Camp**

Jesse and Colin walked in with a ton of dead birds and Jesse started to skin them.

and Colin went to the edge of camp to throw up.

After Jesse skinned all the fish she started to cook them.

And Wilford could be seen setting up something at the edge of camp.

.

**Switch to Gopher Camp**

**.**

Mina was going around trying to get people to vote for Sarah she was saying not to lose but when they do lose to send her home some said yes some said no and some even said nothing.

.

.

**Switch to Bass Camp**

Wilford could still be seen setting up something with rope and a few of the birds.

Lucy walked over to see what he was doing.

"Yo WIlford, wats up" asked Lucy

"Well remember how Chris was talking about bears" asked Wilford

"Yeah" replied Lucy

"Well look at my bear trap, I did not want them to attack us over the birds and when a bear comes near this bird snap caught by my trap" he answered smiling

.

**Switch to Confessional-Lucy**

"For sure he aint perfect but no guy is Wilford is funny strange and I like him. Now to find out what to do about it."

.

**Switch to Gopher Camp**

"Hey guys im off to be, and i get up early and as soon as i get up you get up we will not be losing this week" yelled Kyle.

Sarah seemed annoyed that he was telling the team what to do, but she did nothing.

.

**Switch to Bass Camp**

"Hey guys lets hit the sack so we can get up early" suggested Colleen.

Most of the campers agreed and headed towards the tents Wilford was just finishing his trap then he to went to bed.

.

**Switch to Gopher Camp around 6Am**

Kyle could be seen outside doing some push ups then he started yelling and banging sticks together till everyone was up.

Sarah seemed to be the only one happy to be awake and she started to help Kyle wake up the team.

.

**Switch to Bass Camp**

Wilford heard his trap go off and ran to see if it worked when he got there he was shocked to see Ralph trapped in it.

Wilford called for Jesse

Jesse walked out of the woods pulled out her knife and started to cut through the ropes that held Ralph in place after about an hour she had freed Ralph.

.

**Switch to Confessional-Ralph**

"My team is full of crazy people. I mean where was Jesse why did we have ropes everywhere what is going on."

.

**Switch to Confessional-Jesse**

Jesse just stared at the camera

**Switch to the finish line**

Chris could be seen waiting for the teams

"And first place goes to

.

.

.

.

The Screaming Gophers

.

.

45mins later

And by a landslide, Which means Killer Bass I will see you at the campfire pit tonight"

most of the Killer Bass glared at Ralph or Wilford.

.

.

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

"The Following players received no votes. Caleb, Colleen, Colin, Lucy, Lucy grabbed her marshmallow and smiled, Raquel, Zack, and Jesse. AJ you received 2 votes but your safe. Ralph and Wilford one of you will be going home tonight the final marshmallow for the night goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ralph

NOO! Yelled Lucy.

Wilford smiled at her kissed her on the cheek saying "I wish you the best of luck my dear Lucy."

And with those words the walked down the dock of shame.

.

.

.

.

.

_**18th Place-Wilford**_

_**19th Place-Kale**_

_**20th Place-Elaine**_

_**21st Place-Diana**_

_**22nd Place-Abby**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Remaining Gophers-**_Derek, Jacque, Kyle, Mark, Mina, Sarah, Stevie, and Tina

_**Remaining Bass-**_AJ, Caleb, Colin, Colleen, Jesse, Lucy, Ralph, Raquel, and Zack

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Who voted for who **_

Lucy, and Wilford voted for AJ

Colin, Colleen, and Zack voted for Ralph

Caleb, Raquel, Jesse, AJ, and Ralph voted for Wilford.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Votes from reviews **_

_**.**_

_**For The Killer Bass**_

AJ-2 Votes

Ralph-3 Votes

Wilford-5 Votes

_**.**_

_**For The Screaming Gophers**_

_Derek-1 Vote  
><em>

_Mark-1 Vote_

_Stevie-1 Vote_

_Tina-1 Vote_

_.  
><em>

_._

**_Thanks for reading please vote and review and look at the poll :)_**


	7. Phobia Factor

_**Thanks for reading please review and vote. also if you have time check out my new story and fyi i will not be Pm people when a new chapter is out anymore thanks again**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Last time on Total Drama Island OCs we watched as the Bass. Had some fighting, which is very rare for their team, and because of it we said good bye to Wilford last week. We also learned that Lucy had a crush on Wilford. So now she is more than upset let's see where it takes everyone this week.

**The Theme Song Plays**

"Well campers as many of you know this week's challenge is the Phobia Factor, and I'm sure many of you were trying to find out what your biggest fear is. Well it was simple we asked your parents."

At this many of the campers gasped.

And Kyle was saying some stuff about how his parents were dead.

"We know we asked some of your army buddies and your sister."

**Switch to Confessional-Sarah**

"D*mn he is too good."

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

"Since the gophers are down a player, one of their fears will be worth two points. we will tell you which one after you are done with all of the fears on give up."

"First Up is AJ. AJ your fear as i'm sure you know is talking in front of people and telling them why you don't like to talk"

AJ started to bite his nails then out of no where started to talk his voice was strange and raspy

"Well guys sorry I have been holding out. As you can see my voice is damaged it happened in a fire years ago and people started to laugh when I tried to talk. So i just stopped talking.

"Point Killer Bass. Next up is Tina, and Derek from the Screaming Gophers, and as we told Gwen beach and some sand let's do this."

"Chris I love you and all, but I'm starting to see why you camper start to hate you every year." Replied Tina looking a little upset.

"Oh no a camper doesn't like me, whatever I still get paid."

**Switch to the Beach **

Laying in the sand was the same type of box, Gwen had been buried in, but this time there were two of them. Chris started to speak.

"As you all know the boxes have enough air for an hour but you guys only have to last "five minutes" cut in Tina "Well it was going to be 5 but because someone can't wait we will do ten" finished Chris.

Derek just glared at Tina.

"Mina and Mark each of you take a walkie-talkie set keep one and bury one. It will be your jobs, to dig up your team mates if they can't make it.

Mina grabbed a set and ran to Tina and said "Tina I know you can make it lets do this together."

**Switch to Confessional-Tina**

"I was very glad when Mina was picked to help me she is funny nice and very encouraging."

**Switch to Beach**

Mark was clearly upset about being left behind with as he called it the stupid writer.

Chris left those four campers and moved on to a river. That no one had seen before it was cliffs on both sides, and river between but a couple 100 feet below. Between the two cliffs sat a log.

"Caleb your turn to shine"

Caleb looked really worried he walked towards the edge of the cliff he looked like he was about to do it when

**Switch to Beach**

Mina was talking through the walkie-talkie telling Tina, not to worry if she got scared she could have her up really quickly but not to worry about that part think of something happy. Like ralph she said and started to laugh little

"What do you mean" Demanded Tina.

"Sorry I had to tease you about it at some time. You guys are always flirting its adorable, but you should tell him how you feel I mean he almost went home last week. Don't make the same mistake I did Kale went home I will live on and try and win, but you can still spend time with Ralph." Answered Mina.

Tina thought about it for a minute

**Switch to Mark and Derek **

Mark was sitting a few feet away from the spot Derek was buried he had the walkie-talkie but did not seem to care if Derek won or not.

**Switch to Log Crossing**

Caleb still looked worried Colleen, Colin and Zack started to cheer for him and it seemed to help for a while then again he backed away saying

"Hey guys I'm really sorry I have never been able to do this, good luck guys and I will help bring the moral higher and higher till we win."

With those words the Bass cheered.

**Switch to Confessional –Caleb**

"I'm worried I have not been very helpful to my team. I just hope we can win today the next two challenges are cannoning and paintball two things I can rock at."

**Switch to Beach**

Derek started to scream "I can't do it any longer."

Mark seemed to know that would be coming and he dug him up.

**Switch to Confessional-Mark**

"I thought why encourage him if he loses I can vote him off. He really has not done that much to help are team."

**Switch to Beach **

Everyone was back and saw that Derek and bailed and that there were mere seconds left till Tina could be unburied.

The timer went off and Mina among others dug up Tina who was very happy to have made it.

"So the score is 1-1 and I feel like I can tell you guys this now. Derek was the two pointer. "

The Screaming Gophers glared at Derek all but Mark who just smiled.

**Switch to Confessional-Mina**

"Mark seemed too happy that Derek lost. I may have to look into that after Sarah goes home."

**Switch to Talent Stage **

Sitting on the stage was a mini pool filled with real bugs that were crawling all around.

"Colin you're up for the Killer Bass"

Colin looked around, and started to screaming and running he jumped into the pool, and the bugs went flying. Colin looked disgusted.

"Well Colin untied it its 2-1 Killer Bass. Now moving on to Jacque for the Screaming Gophers. Jacque we will be leaving you in the woods for 6 hours until that time you must remain alone."

Jacque walked off towards the woods

"Colleen Talent Stage in five and Kyle mess hall."

**Switch to Mess Hall **

"Kyle you must stay in this chair and not do anything for the rest of the day."

**Switch to Talent Stage **

Sitting on the stage was the biggest snake any of the campers had ever seen.

"Colleen this snake's poisons have been removed you must go up and hug it for your point."

"You got this" Zack and Caleb said at the same time. Zack glared at Caleb and mouthed

"When this is done we need to talk."

Colleen after a minute ran to the snake and hugged it.

**Switch to Confessional-Colleen**

"At first I was really scared then I thought a few things. First the poison was gone. Two my team was counting on me. And three Colin completed his he would tease me about that for the rest of my life."

**Switch to Talent Stage**

"Jesse and Sarah meet at campfire pit, and Colleen and Tina we need you there as well."

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

All around the campfire circle was boxes and boxes of stuff.

"Both of your fears had something to do with the color pink, or become girly. So Tina and Colleen have a half an hour to make you as girly or pink as possible if you tell them to stop at anytime they must and you lose."

Chris left them going back to the rest of the campers.

"Lucy follow me Mark go to the Talent Stage and Ralph dodgeball court."

Chris led Lucy to the same time bomb Cody had tried to do in season one.

"You rebuilt it?" yelled Lucy.

"Yeah" said Chris laughing.

Chris left her as she tried to defuse it.

**Switch to Talent Stage**

Mark on the stage is a pool full of spiders you must jumper in it.

Mark looked like he was going to, but he kept stopping till he said.

"I'm sorry guys I can't do this I'm allergic to spider bites.

**Switch to Dodgeball Court**

"So Ralph, Chef will be throwing dodge ball at you. To win you have to catch one before you ask him to stop."

Ralph nodded he looked worried but ready.

Chef started to throw them at him he got hit a few times. Dodged a few but was unable to catch anything for a very long time then he got hit right in the face and yelled

"Chef I'm done. Guys I'm sorry."

"So we are done with seven. In the middle of five and the score is 3-1 Killer Bass.

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

Both girls were covered in makeup and wearing pink Colleen was about to start curling Sarah's hair when she yelled

"OK WE HAVE GONE FAR ENOUGH HOW DO I GET THIS SH*T OFF OF ME"

Jesse laughed a little bit then noticed that she was about to shave her legs so she hit Tina right in the nose knocking her back a few feet saying

"Ok I'm out."

"Well it seems like both girls were unable to complete this challenge anyway moving on…."

At that moment Lucy walked up and threw the manual at Chris feet

"Saying it's done."

And then she smirked.  
>Chris was shocked and was even more shocked when he say that she was right.<p>

And then the timer went off for the 6 hours and Jacque walked out of the woods smiled. Then he started to laugh after seeing Sarah dressed in pink.

"Its 4-2 Killer Bass still have the upper hand let's move on Mina meet me at the Docks, and Raquel med tent."

**Switch to Woods were Caleb and Zack were Talking**

"So man I saw that you were smiling at Colleen and talking nice and crap what's your deal" asked Zack.

"Nothing man I'm just nice to everyone, and she is my friend, and on my team." Replied Caleb

"Oh so you ain't trying to go out with you, you see I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend." Said Zack.

"No Man, Good luck, my crush is at home, I don't like anyone here at camp" Replied Caleb.

The both fisted bumped, then walked away.

**Switch to Dock **

Standing on the dock was a man with a Ventriloquist Dummy.

Chris told Mina that if she could sit there for 5 minutes she would get the point. So Mina sat down and began to get worried but Tina stood next to her to keep her and she whispered to her.

"If you do this I will tell Ralph I like him."

**Switch to Confessional-Tina **

"I do like Ralph and we were losing badly we needed the win."

**Switch to Confessional-Mina**

"Now I have to last it. She cannot go home without having love. I will win."

**Switch to Med Tent**

Raquel was told to lay down on the examining table.

So she did.

Then Chef came out with the biggest needle she had ever seen.

"If you let Chef poke you with that 5 times you win a point."

So Raquel sat there trying not to scream as Chef stabbed her 5 times.

**Switch to Mess Hall **

"Kyle you're down nice job. Kyle looked really bored. Because part of the challenge was he could not fall asleep.

**Switch to Dock**

Mina had just finished her five minutes.

"The score is now 5-4 the Killer Bass still in the lead but it's getting close."

The Final two campers are up Zack meet at the run way. And Stevie the Talent Stage.

**Switch to the Talent Stage**

Sitting on the stage was huge doll.

"Stevie all you have to do is hug it."

Stevie nodded ran up to it and gave it a huge hug.

**Switch to Run Way**

"It's now 5-5. So I will make this fun if Zack does his fear the Killer Bass win. If he does not the Screaming Gophers win."

Mark tapped Kyle on the shoulder

"If we lose remember your vote is mine and you're voting for Derek."

Zack got into the plane as it started to flip and spin all around and after what seemed like forever in landed on the ground giving the Killer Bass the win.

The whole team ran and high fived or hugged Zack, and Colleen kissed him on the cheek.

.

.

Tina walked over to Ralph and started to talk with him.

"So Ralph, I do find you cute. You're nice funny smart. And I like you. I was not going to tell you but when you almost went home I had to tell you. So I'm not sure what this means now if we are a couple or not"

"Of course we are a couple I have liked you since day one" replied Ralph.

**Switch to Confessional-Ralph**

"See the ladies always come around for Ralph." He winked

**Switch to Gopher Cabin**

Sarah was talking with Jacque

"So we have fought, we have worked together. And right now I think you owe me one. Whispered Sarah

"Your vote is mine tonight"

"Very Well" answered Jacque

"And get a third person with us" finished Sarah.

Jacque Nodded

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

"Well Screaming Gophers back again well you know the drill."

"The following players are safe with no votes Kyle, Mina and Tina. The following Players are safe with one vote Jacque, Mark, Sarah. And Derek and Stevie one of you is safe the other is not one of you has 2 votes the other 3 but the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Derek. Sorry Stevie pack your bags your time is done."

.

.

.

"Tune in next time to see if the Gophers can ever win again"

.

.

.

_**17th Place-Stevie**_

_**18th Place-Wilford**_

_**19th Place-Kale**_

_**20th Place-Elaine**_

_**21st Place-Diana**_

_**22nd Place-Abby**_

_**.**_

**_Remaining Bass AJ, Caleb, Colleen, Colin, Jesse, Lucy, Ralph, Raquel, and Zack_**

**_Remaining Gophers Derek, Jacque, Kyle, Mark, Mina, Sarah, and Tina._**_**  
><strong>_

.

The Fears

AJ-Speaking in Front of people-Completed

Caleb-Crossing a Log high in the air-Failed

Colin-Bugs-Completed

Colleen-Snakes-Completed

Derek-Being Buried Alive-Failed

Jacque-Being left alone-Completed

Jesse-The Color Pink-Failed

Kyle-Not being Active-Completed

Lucy-Time Bomb-Completed

Mark-Spiders-Failed

Mina-Ventriloquist Dummies-Completed

Ralph-Dodge Ball-Failed

Raquel-Needles-Completed

Sarah-Becoming Girly-Failed

Stevie-Dolls-Completed

Tina-Being Buried Alive-Completed

Zack-Flying-Completed

.

.

_**The Votes I Received**_

_**Killer Bass**_

_**AJ-Got 1 Vote**_

_**Ralph Got 2 Votes**_

_**Zack Got 1 Vote**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Screaming Gophers**_

_**Derek-Got 2 Votes**_

_**Jacque-Got 1 Vote**_

_**Mark-Got 1 Vote**_

_**Sarah-Got 1 Vote**_

_**Stevie-Got 3 Votes**_

.

.

.

Who voted for who on the Screaming Gophers

Mina Voted for Sarah

Tina Voted for Mark

Stevie Voted for Jacque

Kyle and Mark Voted for Derek

Sarah, Jacque, and Derek voted for Stevie

.

.

.

_**So again thanks for reading please review vote check out my poll if you have time and read my other story which is a hunger games total drama crossover some of these characters will have minor parts the abby in it is not the abby from this story**_


	8. Up the Creek

_**Sorry this took forever in the middle of writing my main source of writing broke so it will be longer between all chapters for now also because of this I lost all the votes of the winning team so only have the votes of the time who got voted off  
><strong>_

.

"Last time on Total Drama Island OCs. We saw fears conquered. Friendships forged. Stay tuned to see we will leave after Stevie, and if Zack will ever ask Colleen out."

**Theme Song Plays**

Chris stood in front of the campers, and then he started to speak.

"This week it could be harder to win with more players we shall see. But your challenge is to canoe to Boney Island, Collect firewood, build and start a fire and the team with the biggest fire wins. The other team will be sending some home tonight.

.

Both teams started to race towards the beach, but it was the Gophers who got there first. Sarah. Started giving orders. She spilt everyone into pairs for the canoes.

"Jacque you're with me. Mark and Tina you're together. And Kyle, Mina, and Derek will be in the third boat.

.

**Switch to Confessional-Sarah**

"I knew if we lost I could finally get rid of Derek, but we only had 7 players left. So put someone who knew what they were doing on each team."

**Switch to Confessional-Tina**

"I hate to say this but I agreed to work with Sarah. So I could avoid getting voted off till the merge. I feel like I back-stabbed Mina. Now I really don't know what to do."

.

**Switch to Beach**

The Killer Bass had just arrived

'Hey guys, I'm glad I was not voted off, but we voted off Wilford who I'm sure knew how to use a canoe." Ralph pointed out.

"Wow good point" said Raquel.

"Hey guys don't worry I used to use canoes all the time it's easy. You just need to keep switching what side you paddle on. And remember the back guy steers and everyone else is power." Cut in Caleb.

"We could have Zack in Colleen in the first boat. Colin and I, in the second. AJ, Jesse, and Ralph in one. And in the last one Lucy, and Raquel." Finished Caleb.

Everyone agreed that this would work, and Zack thanked Caleb, for pairing him up with Colleen.

.

Soon everyone was in the water going towards Boney Island.

.

**Switch to Colleen and Zack's Boat**

"So I'm not sure if this is a bad time or not, but you're an amazing leader, a wonderful person, smart, funny, nice, and really cute. And I wanted to if you would become my Girlfriend" asked Zack.

"Wow, that was really sweet, but I think that is moving a little too fast. Replied Colleen.

"Well for you I'm sure, but I have had these thoughts since day one" finished Zack.

.

**Switch to Jacque and Sarah's Boat**

**Jacque's POV**

"I think we can make it far as a team" I said.

"Of course" she replied with that sexy amazing smile of hers.

D*mn Jacque back on track I thought to myself.

**Switch to Confessional-Sarah**

"He can carry me for as long as he is useful."

**Switch to Confessional-Jacque**

"This time I know she is lying to me, and believe me she is the one going down."

.

**Switch to Caleb and Colin's Boat**

Colin was having some trouble rowing, but it did not seem to matter. He and Caleb were talking about video games they had both played. Many people on the island would not have understood them, but they did, and because of that their friendship grew.

.

**Switch to Mark and Tina's Boat**

Both Mark and Tina sat awkwardly in their canoe. Nether seemed to know what to say.

**Switch to Confessional-Tina**

"Sarah told me to make sure I get Derek voted off this week. So my job is to get Mark to vote with us that is if we lose. So hopefully we won't Derek is nice he is just not very helpful."

**Switch Back**

"So" said Tina "Derek really messed up last week."

"Yeah he did" said Mark "Next time we lose its bye-bye Derek"

**Switch to Confessional-Tina**

"Well that was easy, but honestly I still feel really bad about it what if Mina finds out."

.

**Switch to Lucy and Raquel's Boat**

Lucy and Raquel were rowing along unlike everyone else they were not talking but instead they were singing and they were both really good they sang 3 or 4 songs before reaching the beach

**Switch to Confessional-Lucy**

"I love that I found some friends on here it's awesome that we can all sing and just have a good time"

.

**Switch to Kyle, Mina, and Derek's Boat**

Mina was singing. Kyle looked super annoyed. Derek was rowing but would stop now and then to write in his notebook. Mina stopped singing for a moment to ask Kyle how long till they got to the beach. "Not much longer" Kyle replied in that rough growling voice of his.

**Switch to Confessional-Kyle**

"These teens are gonna be the death of me. Some of them have been crafty others stupid and even others just plain idiots which if you one of them is worst then stupid. I really don't want to be mean but its tough working with this bunch."

.

**Switch to AJ, Ralph, and Jesse's Boat**

'So AJ American Ninja Warrior I love that show you were pretty good on it, that's got to be cool." Yeah man it was kind of awesome" said AJ who was now talking a lot his voice was still weird but his friends did not care. Ralph and AJ talked about different contestants on American Ninja Warrior and stunts that they had to do while Jesse just stared ahead.

.

**Switch to Beach**

Chris was sitting on the beach waiting to see who would get there first.

Kyle Mina and Derek got there first they picked up the canoe and started to run into the forest.

AJ, Ralph and Jesse got there next Ralph thought it best to wait for their team and all go together instead of just rushing off.

Sarah, and Jacque got there next Sarah was still yelling at Jacque to move faster. She then made him pick up the canoe by himself and start running and as she walked past her brother Ralph she glared at him.

Caleb, and Colin got there next they both looked super tired and wore out.

Mark, and Tina were the 5th to arrive as they picked up the boat and ran Tina smiled at Ralph, and he smiled back at her. Both wishing that the merge would be here already.

Zack and Colleen got there next, they were working together but it was really awkward and nether one of them said a word.

The final boat to land on the beach was Lucy and Raquel who were both still singing.

Both teams were running through the woods the big difference is that the Screaming Gophers were spread out and the Killer Bass were in one group

**Switch to Sarah and Jacque**

Jacque was still the only one carrying the boat as Sarah ran next to him.

**Switch to Confessional-Jacque**

"I know what your all thinking why I'm still working with Sarah two reasons revenge and love, both are very good reasons and because of them I need her to stay in the game for now so I have to battle her meanness with niceness.

**Switch to Mark and Tina**

Both carried their canoe in silence. Neither one could think of what to say they had not really become friends or enemies they had already made a deal what else was there to say. So Tine decided to try and get Mark to smile with her jokes.

**Switch to Killer Bass**

Zack and Colleen had finally started talking again and she had told him she would think about it. Which made Ralph smile and whisper to AJ '"total friend zoned I'm right". AJ smiled and nodded. Jesse still did not say a word. Caleb and Colin were talking about their Skyrim accounts. While Lucy and Raquel were singing then talking then singing again.

**Switch to Kyle, Mina, and Derek**

Kyle had Derek grab half and he grabbed the other half so Mina would not have to carry anything

**Switch to Confessional-Mina**

"I hate this I can carry some of the weight stupid guys think we can't do anything."

**Switch to the Beach on the other side of the Island**

Chris and Chef were watching from their plane. Waiting to see which team would make it first.

Mark and Tina were the first to arrive they started to look for firewood. Then Chris yelled at them saying you must wait for your whole team to start collecting firewood. Then the entire Killer Bass team ran onto the beach, and Caleb started telling them how to build a fire.

**Switch to Confessional-Caleb**

"This is cool, two things in a row I know how to do. Let's go Killer Bass"

**Switch back to Boney Island Beach**

The rest of the Gophers got there about the same time they all started to build a fire. Both team finished around the same time. Both teams were then trying to figure out how to light it.

When Jacque yelled I have a lighter he reached into his pocket, but when his hand came out it was empty he started yelling were did my lighter go who took it.

AJ pulled Jacque lighter out of his pocket lit their fire and smiled as he once again scored the win for the Killer Bass.

With that Chris started to laugh and was barely able to get the words out for the Screaming Gophers to meet at the Campfire pit.

Everyone was sitting on the logs about to vote.

**Switch to Confessional-Jacque**

"I'I think I'm just going to get rid of Sarah. For two reasons I will have my revenge, and my feelings won't get in the way of victory."

**Switch to Campfire Pit**

Everyone had voted. So Chris started to speak the following players are safe. Mark, Tina, Kyle, and Mina. The following player is safe with one vote Jacque, and we are down to the final two who is going home Derek the writer who has really not helped his team much, or Sarah who is a bit bossy and overall just a jerk. Well the player going home is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Derek. Sorry my friend but pack your bags. Your time is over.

**Switch to Confessional-Derek**

"Well I'm upset at going home but now I can go write down everything that happened."

**Switch to Confessional-Jacque**

"Well I was not strong enough so for now she stays."

.

.

"Tune in next time to see who get voted off next who hooks up with who, and if Jacque will ever stop following Sarah like a lost puppy"

.

.

.

_**16th place-Derek**_

_**17th Place-Stevie**_

_**18th Place-Wilford**_

_**19th Place-Kale**_

_**20th Place-Elaine**_

_**21st Place-Diana**_

_**22nd Place-Abby**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Remaining_**_** Gophers-Jacque, Kyle, mark, Mina, Sarah, and Tina**_

_**Remaining Bass-AJ, Caleb, Colleen, Colin, Jesse, Lucy, Ralph, Raquel, Zack.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Derek voted for Jacque**_

_**Mark, Tina, Sarah, and Jacque voted for Derek**_

_**Kyle and Mina voted for Sarah**_

.

.

.

Again I want to say sorry that this took so long but I have a new ipod coming this week they will start coming out more often


End file.
